


Reflect

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: And we're back with the fifth installment of the "elsewhere" challenge: Following Steven's forced departure from Hoenn, Wallace and Cynthia step into the fray, and find love hidden among the world's mirrors-





	

“You said you wouldn’t!”

“Yeah, I said it, but look where we are now!”

He’d said it on gritted teeth, his eyes ablaze with spite. Try as she might, Cynthia couldn’t reason with him. It was something she’d learned of Wallace during their time together in Hoenn. Like the sea he so adored, he was steadfast in spirit and mind. Once a need rose within him, it remained until he could completely satisfy it.

It was something that endeared him to Cynthia, another of his innate allures. Following Steven’s deportation to Kalos, she’d come there to console him, to talk things out. Her’s was a great relief to him, especially after all the Pokemon Decency League had wrought. Over time, their friendship only grew, as did the ache of love within their hearts. It remained unspoken, for fear of the other’s rejection. 

As such, other matters complicated their state of affairs in turn. 

In Steven’s absence, Wallace had been promoted to the region’s Champion, and all it entailed. Though Juan held his Gym’s post for the moment, he couldn’t help but buckle under his newly found responsibilities. Though he had help from his friends and associates, it wore on his already fragile nerves. 

She’d convinced herself to stay a bit longer, if only to help him in his time of need. But Cynthia was just lying to herself then; She longed to be near Wallace, no matter the circumstances. In her deepest heart, she sensed he felt the same, but thought her hope a mere delusion at the moment. 

And so, they pressed on, attempting to restore order to Hoenn in Steven’s absence. The days passed, with their efforts being rewarded accordingly. But the longer she stayed with him, it became apparent that another ache remained. One of jealousy, one of self-loathing vanity. 

It came often in his words, his accusatory remarks towards himself. Wallace was relentless in his criticism, his self-examination. All seemed for naught to Cynthia, just another burden on her beloved’s weary mind. Try as she might, she couldn’t imagine how he could ever find himself unappealing, unworthy. She found him beautiful in many other ways, those even he couldn’t have imagined. 

Even when she tried to convince him otherwise, Wallace’s doubt remained, as harsh as ever. Their breaking point came one day, when the Decency League relented in their judgement. After mass protest, they admitted their fault and allowed Steven to return to Hoenn. 

With the news in hand, Cynthia leapt at the chance to retrieve him, to tour Kalos by her beloved’s side. Only after reasoning with himself did Wallace agree, if only for the sake of his dear friend. He owed it to himself to aid Steven, even if his legacy had caused him so much grief. After all, he was the reason for all this, right? 

And here they were, travelling along Kalos Route 11 in search of Steven. 

Though they’d just arrived in Kalos the past evening, nothing would deter them from their goal. The very morning was ripe with opportunity, ready to accept all in its glory. As such, Wallace had researched the region’s landmarks prior, knowing full where Steven would’ve holed himself up. 

“Man, there’s a lot of caves here,” Wallace remarked to himself as he studied the regional map he held. “Terminus Cave, Frost Cavern, Glittering Cave-”

“Reflection Cave?” Cynthia chimed in, drawing his attention to the cave’s entrance nearby. As he gazed upon her fair features, the morning sun illuminated them brilliantly. There lay a gleam of hope, one he dared not tarnish with his own ire. With a soft nod yes, Wallace carried on, averting his gaze to a nearby Trainer pair. 

As Cynthia followed his lead, the Black Belt and Psychic became visible for her as well. They seemed a duo of contrasts, of soft elegance against firm conviction. Yet, despite their vast differences, love radiated from them. Though the sun was set high and proud, a cool breeze swept around the land. It was enough to halt anyone, yet they seemed lost to it all.

The image haunted her, even well after she and Wallace had entered Reflection Cave. Just as it had been in Hoenn, she was lying to herself, lying about her true intentions. But as the day’s chill remained, so did her own unease.

“Oh, weren’t those two just the cutest couple?” Cynthia remarked as they stepped deeper into the glittering cave. A wistful sigh passed her lips, joined by a toss of her hair. Lost to her desire, she absentmindedly reached for Wallace’s free hand. When he failed to notice her, she sighed again, now dejected. “They just fit perfectly, like-”

Her voice trailed off, cut short by his silence. “Fine, I guess you don’t think so, then,” Cynthia muttered with a quick shrug. “Whatever, let’s find Steven and get out of here-”

Still silent to her words, Wallace pressed on, only partially aware of her hand in his. She’d come to him with such affection, but doubt still clouded his mind. Unwilling to offend her further, they went deeper into the cave, hand in hand. 

“Yes, because when I get back to Hoenn,” he remarked with a shiver. “I’ll tell Eusine and his goons about this. Yeah, they’ll call it ‘It was very cold and I couldn’t move”, there!“ As Wallace shook his head, the air’s chill remained along his skin. It was enough to paralyze his very senses, as inflamed as they were. "Well, okay, not quite that bad, but still!”

“Is it too much to ask for, now?” she asked of herself with another soft, weary sigh. As she glanced down, her lips curled into a bittersweet smile. She could feel Wallace’s gaze upon her again, questioning her silently. Undeterred by his own bitterness, Cynthia stared at the ground, into its deep, infinite void. “Really, can’t you just be happy for him? I’m sure Steven missed all of us in Kalos, missed you most of all-”

“Well, good for him, then,” he retorted as he tilted his head. “Because, I’m sure this’ll be nothing to him. No, everything’ll be just peachy, and they’ll all forget how I worked my ass off for them-” A groan of impatience rose in his throat, like a feral Furfrou’s cry. As Wallace’s eyes narrowed in their focus, Cynthia jerked up in shock, breaking their hands apart. “And I’m sure you’re happy to have him back, too. Only reason you’ve stuck around so long, right?”

“And I keep telling you,” she shot back, her own senses growing more frenzied by the second. “I’m not here for Steven!” She broke away from his touch, her mouth set wide open. As Wallace’s eyes bore into her own, Cynthia felt her heart flutter. It was like the arrhythmic ache she knew so sell, yet infinitely worse. “I, I mean, I am, but not like that! Wallace, I like you, okay? This isn’t about Steven, it’s about us!” 

“Knock it off,” he bitterly groused, on clenched teeth. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better!” He huffed, sending a flash of teal fringe flying about. As it caressed his pale cheek, her heart pulsed even quicker. Shock and awe gripped her now, leaving Cynthia speechless. As Wallace glanced back to her, silence penetrated the air, only adding to his frustration.

Sorrow now painted her features, making him want to comfort her, just as she had before. As she struggled to speak, his lips curled into a smile, at once contemptuous and alluring. “Look, I’m sorry, Cynthia,” he apologized, his voice soft and husky. “It’s been so chaotic since Steven left, and I’m at my wits end! Thanks so much for being there for me, but-” Still unable to speak, she merely nodded, humbled by his honesty.

“-I’m just so tired,” he muttered under his breath. “So very tired-” As Wallace met her eyes, they pleaded once more, a silent question upon them. With a soft, weary chuckle, he drew the remainder of his strength. “I can’t say why, exactly. It’s been rough these last few months with everything, but there’s something more. Something else I’m just so tired of-”

“Wallace, I’ve been telling you this for ages,” Cynthia replied as she reached for his hands. “You can tell me what’s bothering you, okay?” Her palms met his again, their warmth a great comfort in the cave’s cool interior. The longing they’d both held burst in that moment, urging them to grasp it with their very lives. Time seemed still against the gleaming walls, as though they were truly reflections of themselves.

“You really want to know what’s bothering me?” Wallace asked aloud, drawing them intimately close. In an instant, they were nearly nose to nose, his pulse racing alongside her own. Though she ached for nothing more than to hold him, Cynthia merely nodded once more. With a heavy heart of his own, Wallace spoke on hushed breath. “It’s that I don’t think Hoenn likes me, like they do Steven.”

As his head fell in shame, Cynthia reached up to grasp his chin. “Darling, they needed someone to replace him,” she said as he met her gaze. “They needed someone strong, someone capable-” She faltered as the cave’s soft light caught his eyes, their now teary gleam. “Are, are you crying?”

With a choked whimper, Wallace nodded to her dejectedly. “No, don’t feel so bad!” she consoled him, drawing their hands tighter together. “Wallace, you’re just as great and worthy as Steven is! Don’t let anyone make you think otherwise, think that-”

“Well, why didn’t they deport me, then?!” he cried out, his voice so sharp it startled the Zubats from their slumber. As they scattered around the area, some passed by Wallace’s head, as though drawn like Mothim to a flame. The ache within Cynthia’s heart only rose, as did her own guilt. They stood in slience for a good while, with only the rustle of wild Pokemon to break it. As Cynthia’s heart rattled with pity and longing, her breath hitched.

“No, I just wonder-” he replied as his voice broke away. Misty orbs snapped open, their owner seemingly afraid of the answer he sought out. “Am I not good enough for you people?! Am I not pretty enough, or-” At that moment, Cynthia’s mouth curled into a grimace, her eyes ablaze. The unease upon Wallace’s face remained, though softened by a strange sort of relief. “What do I have to make you love me, respect me?!”

“I love you, Wallace!” she exclaimed, her eyes wide open. As Cynthia’s lips trembled, a great weight fell from her heart. She began to laugh to herself, delirious with a sharp, earnest glee. “Yes, I know I look like an idiot, but it’s the truth! I’ve always wanted you, ever since we met! I knew you were hurting after Steven left, and I wanted to help you! It’s just, I didn’t expect to fall so hard, and was afraid you didn’t like me-”

“So, you feel the same, too,” Wallace murmured, snapping Cynthia out of her daze. “You weren’t just saying it to be nice-” He glanced at her, the sense of relief and joy in his eyes as well. At that moment, the unease they’d built up in Hoenn faded, leaving only their true reflections against the wall. Now free from themselves, she beamed at him, her smile an unspoken agreement.

“It’s just, I thought you didn’t like me,” he replied with an uneasy chuckle. “At least, not like that!” As Wallace reached for the back of his neck, she met his gaze once more. As both struggled to speak, the cave’s walls gleamed on, forever honest in their verdict. “Well, no secrets, then. I love you, too, Cynthia.” In an instant, she reached for his cheek, relishing its tender warmth.

“I don’t want to imagine life without you,” Wallace admitted on shaky breath. “Even without this Steven business, I’ve always liked you, too. But, I never thought it could be-” Cynthia cocked her head, her eyes narrowed in mockingly irate way. “So, now we know, now! Funny, I felt the same way: Hoenn’s rejection would’ve been bad enough, but to have lost you would’ve broken me!”

At that moment, they hit a particular patch in the cave; A tiny slip of the top had been exposed, allowing natural light to filter in. As it fell against the gleaming walls, their space seemed to glow with an otherworldly haze. It surrounded Wallace in its gleam, illuminating his natural allure. Likewise, it fell against Cynthia, the morning’s light a kiss upon her fair features.

An ethereal quality filled the air, ready for the waves of romance to make way. Unwilling to hold off any longer, the pair fell against each other, their warmth subduing the cavern’s lingering chill. With no further words spoken, their lips met, the final release of their hidden longing. In their frenzy, they collapsed against gleaming walls, with Wallace holding tight to Cynthia to keep themselves upright.

Not that it mattered to either of them: They could’ve fallen into the dirt, and their bliss would’ve remained. Nothing existed outside of their haze, only one another, only what the future lay for them together. The love the Black Belt and Psychic outside rang true now, for them and for Wallace and Cynthia.

In time, they broke apart for air, their faces aglow and joyful. As they held onto each other, another’s form appeared in the glassy wall; Though his gaze was directed towards himself, he couldn’t help but grin at the pair’s sudden union. As shades of slate and ivory gleamed against glass, they glanced straight ahead, only to discover their new found audience.

“Well, look who it is!” Steven called out as his smile only grew wider. Silver and teal orbs snapped open, their owners forced from their haze of desire. “I didn’t expect you in Reflection Cave so early! Well, you know me, but you two?” They turned to face Steven, who looked no worse for wear during his deportation. As the moments passed, the pair realized they couldn’t say the same for themselves.

“Oh, Steven!” Cynthia cried out in shock. She scrambled to straighten out her flowing locks, but he paid no mind to such matters. “Fancy seeing you here! We were looking around; You can come back to Hoenn, and-” As she broke into laughter again, Steven’s gaze shifted between her and Wallace. The latter gave him a knowing nod, and shrugged in response.

Now fully aware of what had been, Steven chuckled under his breath, his eyes bright with good cheer. “No worries,” he replied, his smile still plastered onto his face. “I got Wallace’s call earlier, I know! Okay, I didn’t know about this, but whatever!” He ran up to embrace Wallace as well, to his shock.

“Thanks for holding the fort while I was gone,” Steven murmured tenderly. “I don’t know what we’d do without you, Wallace. You’ve done great for us!” Flustered by Steven’s affection in turn, his face grew hot. “An uneasy smile painted Wallace’s features, apparent to his companion. Sensing his intrusion, Steven pulled away, only to be greeted by Cynthia’s equally flustered expression.

"And thanks for helping him out, too, Cynthia,” Steven called out as he stepped back. “But, I think you’ve done more for him that I ever could. So, I'l just leave you two Luvdisc be, okay?”

With a wave back, he departed towards the cave’s interior on spry steps. As the pair waved to him, their hearts seemed as light as the morning’s cool breeze. It seemed like nothing could stop them, not at home, in battle, or in their newly found love.


End file.
